All comes down to love
by I.CATHY.E.S
Summary: What happens when the new girl in town is not so new ?


**_This is my first ever attempt at writing anything so please review thanks _**

All comes down to love !

Chapter 1

The night air was cool against my skin.

I shouldn't have come here, why did I?

The answer to that was simple. I needed to know, needed to be reminded of what I had forgotten, what I had lost.

I simply had to be here. Even if it killed me I had to know , would know

"Ada,Ada,Adonia Ara Rosa wake up!.You`er going to be late!"

Nessies voice ripped me out of my dream .Great, perfect I thought as I glanced at the clock 8:00 am. I really was going to be late.

I brushed my teeth ,washed my face and changed into a black skinny , black t-shirt , black leather jacket and black converse All-star .

I couldn't start my first day at school dressed like a dork , now could I . I ran my hand through my chocolate brown hair took a quick

Look in the mirror ,damn I looked good , and rushed too school.

Please don't let me be late I prayed as I entered the school yard , noticing with relief it was still crowded . The crowd seemed to be staring at something

,it took me a few seconds to realize they were staring at my car with it's sleek black body and dark tint windows .I didn't blame them it really was quite something .

Just as I found a parking the bell rang and everyone began to make their way into the school building . I rummaged through my bag looking for my schedule I had

History first.

Taking a deep calming breath I entered the school building .Inside the building had white walls , grey floors and metal lockers which were no different then any other school I had seen , yet something about it made me feel uneasy.

After much wondering I finally managed to find the history class , and to my utter amazement the lesson had already begun , from what I could hear it was about World War 2 .

Now wasn't that a feast ,I smiled remembering all that blood. Just thinking about it made my mouth water , but now was not the time for a walk down memory lane .

Pushing the memories away I entered and immediately had 25 pairs of curious eyes on me.

I blushed slightly at the attention and made my way towards the teacher who looked a bit dazed "Good morning I'm Adonia Ara Rosa , the new student "

"Alaric Saltzmen welcome to my history class Adonia , please take a seat "

I made my way to the back of the class and sat next too a really cute guy , he had dark brown hair and eyes as green as the forest .

"Stefan Salvatore , welcome to Mystic Falls Adonia " he said in a voice as warm as a summer's day

"Call me Ada , everyone dose ,well everyone who knows...I'm terribly sorry I tend to ramble " I said blushing slightly

"Adonia , Stefan ! " said Mr. Saltzmen sounding a bit annoyed and putting an end to our conversation .

By the end of history I had convinced myself that Stefan Salvatore was a vampire , he was too perfect , he smelled like one and as Nessie always says "Never

underestimate the power of the nose "

At lunch Stefan introduced me to Elena Gilbert , she was beautiful and reminded of someone , someone from the past ,someone I could not remember and that

Worried me .Why couldn't I remember? Since that night everything had become a little fuzzy, maybe I was just getting too old to remember it all.

"Adonia , Ada , are you listening ? .I asked what do you have next "

"Sorry" I let out a nervous giggle " Well , what do you have?" She asked sounding a bit concerned at my lack of attention

"English , how about you ? "

"Chemistry , nice meeting you see you later "she smiled and walked off with Stefan

Definitely a couple I thought smiling to myself as I made my way to English .

Hmm a human and a vampire , now there's something you don't see that often

BAM! so lost in thought I had just walked into someone standing in the doorway "Can't you see where you`er going ?" said an annoyed voice " Are you blin..." his words came to

a sudden halt as he turned around . " Well , what to we have here ? " he said in an arrogant voice while looking me up and down " your new " it was more of a statement then

a question but I answered anyway " Yes and now I'm late , please move " I said rather irritated " Only if you tell me your name " he said with a smirk on his face , this made my blood boil who did he think he was " I said move before I slap you silly "

" Well now there's no need for violence " he laughed stepping aside " Please enter milady " he said mockingly .

I entered the class and turned around to slap the smirk of his face , but he was already gone leaving me staring at the empty doorway feeling annoyed and angry .

Stupid vampire I cursed as I made my way to an empty seat trying to figure out who the arrogant fool was .

**_Please review and tell me if i should carry on with this story _**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
